Playtime
by pooka14
Summary: Harry is somewhat of a whore and will have sex with anyone who meets his requirements. What happens when he takes on Draco and strong feelings emerge? Heavy slash. Second chapter very fluffy and OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his chair in the Slytherin common room right in front of the partially burnt out fire. He was currently reading in his potions text book, studying for a test that they were going to have the following day. Draco's two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, were sitting on the couch having a conversation Draco couldn't understand since it consisted of mostly grunts.

Just then the portrait hole opened and Blaise Zabini sauntered in, mussed and very smug-looking. Draco glanced up at him and rolled his eyes. Blaise came over and shooed the two lumbering idiots off the couch.

"Who'd you shag this time, Blaise?" Draco asked in a bored voice while the Italian sprawled himself on the couch gracefully.

Blaise just smirked and meaningfully looked over at Crabbe and Goyle who were still sitting on the floor, blinking confusedly. Draco rolled his eyes again and sighed.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Leave now." Draco snapped.

The two buffoons struggled to stand and they looked at Draco with blank expressions on their faces. Draco sighed again and said, "Go to the kitchens and get me something to eat."

The idiots' faces lit up and they rushed out of the common room. Blaise snickered and said, "We won't see those morons for another two hours."

"That's the point, now, why did you want them gone? It's not like they could have really comprehended whatever you were about to say." Draco pointed out.

Blaise shrugged and said, "I didn't want to take any chances."

"Now as for your earlier question and the reason I didn't want those two goons to hear, I shall tell you who got a night full of me." Blaise then snickered and said, "Well, more like an arse full of me."

Draco rolled his eyes and looked back at his text book. "So, I take it you fucked a guy."

"Not just a guy. I fucked _the_ guy. I just got back from a fantastic escapade with Harry 'Savior of the World' Potter." Blaise said, his smugness shining through every word he said.

Draco choked and looked back up at Blaise with wide eyes, "What!!"

The few students remaining in the common room looked over at the two seventh years in curiosity. Draco just glared at the younger students and they all scurried off, terrified, to their rooms.

Draco whirled back around and glared at Blaise.

"Oh, settle down, you drama queen. It was just sex. I know that you love him and I wouldn't take him away from you." Blaise said, carelessly.

Draco gasped and jumped over to put a hand over Blaise's mouth while looking around the room suspiciously. Seeing no one, Draco turned back to Blaise and whispered, "I don't love him; I just have a very intense crush on him."

Blaise snickered behind Draco's hand and licked the palm wetly. Draco squealed girlishly and fell back off of Blaise, wiping his hand on his robes.

"You keep telling yourself that, Draco. I hope you keep believing yourself too." Blaise said, knowing the truth even if the blond didn't want to accept it.

Draco just rolled his eyes at Blaise and crawled back into his chair. "How were you able to get Potter?"

Blaise grinned and said, "I was having a conversation with one of my other fuck-buddies and he just happened to mention that if you wanted a piece of Harry Potter all you had to do was ask. It seems that young Mr. Potter is somewhat sluttish."

Draco shook his head in disbelief, "You can't just walk up to Harry Potter and ask for sex. He shouldn't be that easy."

"Well, of course not silly." Blaise said, "You don't just ask for sex, you have to be discreet about it. There are certain words you use and even if you knew what to say, you still have to meet the requirements."

"What requirements?" Draco asked, curiously. Not hoping at all that he fit the requirements. Nope, that wasn't what was running through his mind, not at all.

"Well, first off, you have to be male. Potter is a bottom, through and through. This also means you have to be dominant, obviously. And you absolutely have to be good looking." Blaise explained shortly.

"That's it?" Draco asked, amazed at the simplicity of getting into Potter's pants.

"Yep, and you meet all requirements, so tomorrow I am going to get you a fuck-date with Harry Potter." Blaise said, excited.

"What?! No!!" Draco exclaimed. Blaise would not be persuaded away from his goal; however, and the next day found Draco and Blaise walking across the school grounds toward Harry Potter.

Harry was currently sitting under a tree, reading in one of his books, while his two friends bickered under a different tree.

Blaise was bouncing along happily while Draco followed his darker friend, moodily. When they were close enough, Blaise called out Potter's name and the dark messy head rose to look at the two Slytherins cautiously.

"Hey, Potter. What's up?" Blaise asked, cheerily.

Harry raised an eyebrow and briefly glanced between Draco and Blaise before replying, "Just doing some homework."

"That's great." Blaise exclaimed. There was a brief awkward pause after this until Harry said, "Did you want something, Zabini?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I would like for you and my good friend, Draco, to _play_ together."

Harry's eyebrow lowered and his eyes slowly turned back to Draco. The verdant green gems looked over Draco, appraisingly, from head to toe and the blond had the sudden urge to shift around and fix his clothes. Apparently, the small brunette saw something he liked and he turned to smile at the dark-skinned Italian.

"I would love to _play_ with Malfoy. Tomorrow night, usual place, usual time. I'll expect you to show him where." Harry said.

Blaise grinned widely and said, "Definitely."

* * *

The following night, Draco was bouncing with nervous energy. One part of him couldn't wait until he could see Harry but another part of him didn't want to go, else he reveal that he actually cared for the brunette.

His musings were disrupted when Blaise burst into his room. The Italian immediately went over to Draco's closet and started sifting through the blonde's clothes. Draco rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics but he didn't resist when Blaise started using him as a dress-up doll.

Around a half an hour later Blaise was dragging Draco down an abandoned hallway. There were a few classrooms here and there but Blaise was just moving right past them. Eventually, the two boys stopped before a stretch of blank wall.

"Blaise, where are we?" Draco asked, not wanting to point out that Blaise was staring at the wall like a madman.

"Hush, Draco. You'll see." Blaise said. He then pulled out his wand and tapped out a pattern on the wall. The blocks shifted and formed an arched doorway and Draco recognized this as the spell that was used to get into Diagon Alley from the muggle world.

While Draco was distracted, Blaise pushed the blond into the room and muttered the incantation to make the door close. Draco stumbled but managed to stay upright after the shove and he turned around to yell at Blaise only to see the blocks of the wall shift to cover his friend's grinning face. Draco sighed and turned back around. It was quite dark in the room so Draco pulled out his wand and cast _Lumos_.

The dim light from Draco's wand illuminated part of the way into the room and he saw a few lanterns hanging on the wall. He walked over and lit the lanterns and cancelled the spell on his wand. The lanterns were higher up and more dispersed so they illuminated the room better.

Draco saw that the room was equipped with a comfortable looking king-sized bed, a fireplace, and a couch; there also was a door that Draco assumed led to a bathroom. It looked very cozy and Draco walked over and sat on the couch, lighting the fireplace as he went. The blond was sitting for maybe five minutes when he heard the blocks in the wall shift again.

He turned and watched as Harry walked in, looking sexy as usual. The brunette smiled and walked over to sit next to Draco on the couch.

"So I take it Blaise made you do this?" Harry asked somewhat bluntly.

"Er…kinda, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to, well I kinda don't, but I do at the same time and I'm kinda nervous." Draco rambled. The blond blushed when he realized he had just sounded like a blathering idiot.

Harry just smiled, though, and asked, "You aren't a virgin, are you?"

"Of course not." Draco said somewhat forcefully.

"Hey, you don't have to get defensive, I was just wondering. I'm not really a fan of getting fucked by virgins. They don't usually know what to do and it's very awkward." Harry explained.

Draco relaxed somewhat when he realized Harry was trying to make him a little more comfortable with small talk.

"Sorry about that, I'm not usually in these kinds of situations. But, I can assure you that I am not a virgin." Draco said.

"Great. Now before we get started I have to say one thing. I have one ground rule: if you like marking people and leaving love bites, you can do that to me but not above the shoulders."

"Why, do you have a prude boyfriend that won't pleasure you or something like that?" Draco asked, hoping that this was not the case.

"No, I do this just because I like sex. But, if my friends ever found out, they would freak. And I would not like for that to happen." Harry explained.

Draco nodded, pleased deeply on the inside, and said, "Fair enough. Shall we?" The last was said with a sweeping gesture toward the bed.

Harry grinned and nodded before standing gracefully and walking slowly and sultrily over to the bed. Draco watched the round, pert cheeks of Harry's arse move deliciously as he walked behind the smaller male.

Draco snapped out of his daze when Harry turned around to face him. His gaze swept upward to meet Harry's and the brunette smirked. "Were you checking me out?"

"Of course," Draco said as he moved forward to wind his arms around Harry's slim waist and grasp the curve of his ass, making Harry gasp, "you're just too delicious not to look at."

Harry's lips quirked into a smile at that and he leaned into the blonde's embrace. "Well, thank you. You're not too bad looking yourself."

"Thanks." Draco said as he leaned forward toward Harry's face. He stopped centimeters from Harry's lips and parted his own lips to breath hotly on Harry's. Harry shivered at the feeling and his lips parted slightly as well in anticipation of what Draco was very close to doing. Draco moved forward somewhat and very gently brushed his lips against Harry's.

"Do you have a rule against kissing as well?" Draco whispered, every word making his lips move against Harry's full, red ones.

Harry, by this time was panting. He had no idea that Draco could be this seductive while doing something so simple. Harry quickly shook his head no in answer and he could feel Draco's lips quirk into a smile against his own.

"Good to know." Draco whispered right before he increased the pressure of lips against lips. Harry moaned and relaxed against Draco's larger frame with a sigh. Draco's hands moved from where they had been playing with Harry's ass to grip the small of Harry's back and the back of Harry's neck.

Draco parted his lips a bit more and slipped his tongue out to ask for entry into the smaller boy's mouth. Harry opened his mouth with a small moan and Draco dipped in to taste.

The two boys' tongues writhed together, fighting for dominance, but both knowing who would eventually win. Finally, Harry succumbed to Draco and the blond growled in satisfaction and ravaged the smaller male's mouth.

Harry moaned at the show of dominance and his knees started shaking at the intensity of the kiss. The brunette reached up and wound his arms around Draco's neck to support himself. Draco, feeling the weight being put on him, ran his hands down to just under Harry's ass cheeks.

Draco pulled Harry's legs slightly apart and then pulled up. Understanding what Draco was doing, Harry jumped and wound his legs around Draco's waist while the blond supported his weight by holding onto Harry's soft bottom.

By now, the two boys were running low on oxygen so they parted. Draco admired Harry's bruised, full lips while Harry panted quietly to regain his breath. Harry's emerald eyes finally opened and Draco breathed in sharply at the raw lust and desire swirling in the green depths.

The tall blond quickly walked over to the large bed and kneeled on the edge. He leaned forward so Harry lay on his back with his arms and legs still wound tightly around Draco's body. Draco leaned forward and their lips met again but this time Draco took control almost instantly, making Harry melt in response to the vicious kiss.

Draco's hands were restless, running along Harry's slim body and driving Harry absolutely insane. The two boys' lips parted once more and this time Draco ran open-mouthed kisses along Harry's neck and down to his collarbone.

Harry stretched his neck back to allow the touches and he moaned when Draco stopped at his collarbone to nip and lick the sensitive skin. The brunette vaguely remembered his warning about love bites, but this felt way too good to stop. Suddenly, Draco moved down to lick and suck at Harry's right nipple and Harry moaned, surprised. He hadn't even felt Draco unbutton his shirt.

Draco smirked at the oblivious male but his smirk changed immediately when Harry flipped them so the brunette was on top. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. The green-eyed male flicked his wrist and suddenly both boys' clothes were gone.

The two boys drank in the sight of each other for a few seconds before Harry couldn't take it anymore. The small teen slithered down Draco's body, kissing, nipping, and sucking all the way. Eventually, Harry reached Draco's hips and, more importantly, his straining cock.

The blond was panting, watching intently as Harry looked over his cock appreciatively. The small male licked his lips, the only warning of what was to come, before leaning forward and engulfing Draco's impressive length down to the root.

Draco cried out and his hand flew immediately to Harry's soft head of hair. At the touch, Harry looked up and the two boys' eyes met. Draco moaned at the sight of Harry's gorgeous lips stretched around his cock and his lust-filled eyes watching him just as intently as he was being watched. Then, Harry started bobbing his head and Draco was lost.

Sure, he had had blowjobs before, but none as exquisite as this and none from the boy he was in love with. And this declaration, even if it was only in his mind, was only admitted because of the lust and ecstasy that was racing through Draco's body. Said blonde's somewhat coherent thoughts were suddenly cut off, though, when Harry decided to lightly scrape his teeth over the shaft of Draco's cock.

Draco howled in a mixture of pleasure and pain, with most of it being pleasure. His grip tightened on Harry's raven locks, keeping the messy head in place, while his hips pumped ruthlessly into Harry's waiting, eager mouth.

All the while, Draco was being encouraged by the moans spilling from Harry's throat and vibrating along his shaft. With each thrust, Draco was coming closer and closer to release and he realized he had been muttering incoherently. Hoping he hadn't said anything too embarrassing, Draco tried to stifle his babblings.

Sensing Draco was holding back, Harry doubled his efforts to make the blond fall apart. Harry resumed bobbing his head, making Draco stop thrusting by holding down his hips. On the upstroke, Harry swirled his tongue around the swollen head and on the down-stroke, Harry swallowed.

"Fuck, Harry!" Draco shouted, the sensations becoming too much. Just one more stroke of Harry's velvety tongue around the sensitive head of Draco's cock was enough to send the blond over the edge. A string of incoherent curses spilled from his mouth at the same time that come exploded from the tip of his cock.

Harry swallowed eagerly, savoring every second of Draco's unique flavor on his tongue. The brunette kept sucking, trying to milk as much from Draco's orgasm as possible. Soon, though, Draco's shudders stopped and he pushed weakly at Harry's head, the sensations too much for his over sensitized cock.

Harry obediently let the cock fall from his lips and he crawled upward to connect his lips with Draco's. Draco moaned quietly when he tasted himself on Harry's tongue and he reached up and pulled Harry's body down to lie on his. Harry gasped into the kiss at the contact and Draco then realized that the brunette had yet to come.

Draco flipped the two of them over, with their mouths still attached. Draco ground their hips together and gasped with Harry when his own cock twitched in interest. Leaning away from the small brunette, Draco could see the absolutely erotic picture the other male made. Harry's hair was mussed even more than usual, with strands sticking to his forehead with sweat, his cheeks were flushed attractively, making the green of his eyes more prominent, and he was spread out under Draco, just waiting for the blond to pleasure him.

Draco groaned at the thought of what that pleasuring would entail and his gaze swept downward to rest on Harry's slightly parted legs and his barely revealed opening. Suddenly needing to see more of Harry, Draco looked around frantically for some lube. His eyes lighted upon a jar on the bedside table and the blond quickly reached over to grab it, thanking the gods he didn't have to fumble around for it.

"I want you to prepare yourself." Draco panted as he held out the lube to the small brunette.

Harry eagerly grabbed the small bottle and squirted some lube into his palm. The small male laid back and spread his legs shamelessly and Draco groaned at the sight. Harry spread the slick liquid between his fingers and reached down to rub against his opening; teasing himself.

Draco panted quietly as he stared avidly at Harry's puckered entrance. When one of Harry's slim fingers slipped inside, Draco moaned along with the brunette. Draco, almost unconsciously, reached down to wrap a hand around his own prick, which had come back to life from just watching the show.

Seeing Draco so stripped of his inhibitions only made Harry hotter and the brunette hurriedly shoved two more fingers inside himself. Harry moaned loudly and started to thrust his hand; wanting Draco's large cock filling him, instead of just fingers.

On a particularly hard upstroke, Harry brushed a finger against his prostate and he arched off the bed with a loud, inarticulate cry. By now, Draco was trying to reign himself in to prevent himself from just shoving his cock into the small brunette and pounding away. But when Draco saw Harry arch beautifully off the bed, he couldn't control himself anymore. Draco grabbed the bottle of lube and spread some quickly over his cock. In no time, Draco was grabbing Harry's thighs roughly, pulling Harry's fingers away from his hole, and sliding into the scorching hot vice that he had been dreaming about for years. Just the thought of it being Harry he was inside of was almost enough to make Draco come.

The blond took a beep breath and controlled himself enough to stave off the impending orgasm, though, and Draco waited, balls deep in Harry, for the other male to get used to the intrusion. Draco didn't wait long; however, because almost immediately Harry thrust up against Draco's cock, making the blond go even deeper.

Draco groaned loudly and Harry said, "Fuck me, Draco. I'm not a girl; I can handle anything you throw at me. Fuck me hard and fast."

Draco smirked at that and said, "Oh, we'll see if you can handle anything."

Without waiting for a response, Draco pulled himself almost all the way out before hitting home again even harder. Harry cried out in ecstasy and Draco set a rough, fast pace.

"Fuck, yes, Draco! H-harder…oh, Merlin, please. Harder!" Harry wailed.

Draco gripped Harry's slim hips and pounded relentlessly; Harry encouraging him all the while with loud moans and a litany of expletives. Then, Draco pulled one of Harry's lean legs up over his shoulder and Draco sunk even deeper into Harry. With this new angle, Draco's cock rubbed brilliantly over Harry's prostate with each thrust and had the brunette screaming in ecstasy.

Draco smirked at the symphony of sounds coming from the smaller male and leaned down to pant hotly in Harry's ear, "Do you know how sexy you sound, Harry? I fucking love it when you scream my name. Come on, Harry. Scream for me, scream my name."

"D-DRACO! Oh, f-fuck, please, I want…I need, please!" Harry pleaded incoherently. Harry was so close to the edge and having Draco's sexy voice whisper hotly in his ear only increased Harry's passion.

Needing release, Harry blindly reached out for his own erection so he could get himself off faster. Seeing this, Draco batted Harry's hand away and squeezed just enough around the base of Harry's cock to choke off his orgasm.

Harry whimpered in dissatisfaction and opened his eyes to see Draco watching him hungrily. The blond slowed his thrusts so Harry could feel every ridge and bump of his large cock as it entered. The smaller male moaned at the pleasure this caused but also at the disappointment of having his climax stifled.

The heat of Harry's clenching hole was intense and as he thrust slowly, Draco struggled to not come before the small brunette. Eventually he was under control enough to pay attention to the body underneath his. Draco smirked at the need radiating off of Harry in waves but when the brunette reached up and dragged Draco down to him and started begging softly in the blonde's ear, Draco's resolve shattered and he began pounding into the willing body once more.

"YES, Gods, yes…please, let me come! I need…nghh…I need to come, please!" Harry wailed. Draco, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer himself, reached down and grabbed Harry's straining cock.

The brunette nearly sobbed with relief and after only a few tugs, Harry was tensing up and screaming out his release. Strands of white burst from Harry's cock to coat the boys' abdomens and the spastic contractions of Harry's hole, coupled with seeing Harry so far into the throes of ecstasy, made Draco tense up as well, groaning deeply as his release coated Harry's inner walls.

Eventually, both boys' shudders subsided and the two collapsed on the bed, panting from the exertion. Once Draco could move properly again, the blond pulled his limp cock from Harry, who made a noise of disappointment.

Draco once again collapsed on top of Harry and lazily threw out his hand to summon his wand. The wood flew into his hand and Draco waved it, cleaning the two boys instantly.

Harry sighed in contentment at the warm, tingly feeling the spell caused and opened his bright green eyes to see Draco watching him with a smile on his face. Harry smiled back and reached out to bring the larger male closer. The two were nose to nose and they could feel each other's breath against their lips. With a sigh, Draco leaned the extra distance and his lips connected with Harry's.

The two boys kissed softly, not really wanting their encounter to end so soon. Eventually, they pulled away and snuggled down together in the warm sheets of the bed.

"So," Draco drawled conversationally, "how was I?"

Harry chuckled and moved around so he was lying on top of Draco with his head cushioned in his arms on Draco's chest. "You were absolutely incredible."

Draco smirked smugly and said, "I know. It's a gift."

Harry smiled in amusement and said, "Well, thank you for sharing your wonderful gift with me."

"You are very much welcome, Harry. Now, come here, I'm tired." Draco said as he hauled Harry closer and turned them both on their sides. The two boys spooned comfortably and in minutes were drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Draco woke to the sensation of someone watching him. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Harry lying on his side, watching Draco sleep.

Seeing that Draco was awake, Harry said, "You know, I hardly ever let my fuck buddies stay the night."

"Oh, really?" Draco said as he stretched his arms above his head, "What gives me the special honor?"

Watching the blonde's lean muscles contract and ripple under the pale skin, Harry distractedly replied, "You were the best fuck I've had in years."

Draco raised an eyebrow and relaxed back against the bed. The blond reached over and pulled Harry onto his chest. Draco wasn't usually this snuggly, well, he wasn't snuggly at all, but he wanted to show Harry that he had a soft side and that he could be caring if he wanted to.

"The best, huh?" Draco asked as Harry relaxed against his larger frame.

"God, yes. Actually, now that I think about it, you might be the best I've ever had." Harry mused aloud. Draco refused to believe that that comment made him flush in pride and pleasure; it was just a bit warm in the room, that's all.

"So, I take it you might want a repeat performance?" Draco asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"As a matter of fact, I think I want a repeat performance right now." Harry said sultrily as he crawled slowly up Draco's chest. Draco grinned at the show of sexiness and he gladly accepted the lips that crashed down upon his.

As Harry lubed up Draco's cock and sat down, engulfing him fully, the last coherent thought that went through Draco's mind was that he was happy it was Sunday morning. Otherwise, he and Harry wouldn't have been able to get to any of their classes.

**A/N: I am soooooooooooo sorry about the super long wait. And I know this isn't an update for Unexpected Arrivals but it is nice and smutty, so hopefully it'll hold you over. As soon as I finish this short story, I will continue to work on the next chapter of UA. My summer has been crazy and I've had no free time. My mom made me get a job and I have been dead tired everyday when I get home. I've been doing my writing over the weekends, so maybe in a few more weeks I'll be able to update. Wish me luck :)**

**love and hugs to everybody**


	2. Chapter 2

"So…does this change anything between us?" Harry asked hesitantly as the two boys were leaving the hidden room.

Draco stopped in his tracks at the unexpected question. Nothing this serious had come up this morning. After they had had sex after waking up, they had adjourned to the bathroom and proceeded to soap each other up in the shower; which led to some fantastically slippery sex.

After that, Harry had called for a house elf and the two boys had gotten themselves breakfast. Their conversation was light and filled with playful banter containing mostly sexual innuendo. They hadn't breached the subject of their relationship or lack there of.

Draco figured that talking about it now rather than later was the smartest thing to do.

"Do you want it to change things between us?" Draco asked, he knew what he wanted but he didn't want to bare his feelings if all Harry wanted was a good fuck.

"I…I don't really know. I mean school is almost over and this whole year we haven't really fought, have we? And I know it might be too late, but I'd like to become friends. I don't want to go back to ignoring your existence unless we're fucking; I'm not that inconsiderate. So, what do you say?" Harry asked nervously, obviously thinking he had asked too much of the Slytherin.

Draco chuckled and shook his head at Harry's nervousness. "I would love to be friends, Harry. As long as we can be friends with benefits; I don't think I can give up your arse quite yet."

Harry blushed slightly but he rolled his eyes and punched Draco lightly on the arm. Draco chuckled and before the two boys parted ways, the blond reached over and smacked Harry's full, round cheeks. Harry squawked adorably and spun around to retaliate but Draco was already walking away, his laughter ringing down the corridor.

Harry shook his head but smiled as he turned and headed to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"How was your night, Draco?" Blaise asked innocently as soon as the Italian caught sight of the blond. Draco rolled his eyes at his friend but he couldn't help smiling widely. Blaise laughed and the two left the common room to get away from any prying eyes or listening ears.

As soon as the door to Draco's room was closed, Blaise turned on the blond and said, "Okay, spill. I need details."

At that, Draco shook his head. "No, Blaise, I know I usually tell you every detail but this is different. This is Harry we're talking about; I can still hardly believe we actually had sex."

Blaise sighed in disappointment but immediately grinned again. "That's okay; I can just use my imagination. But, what about after the sex? What happened then?"

Draco rolled his eyes again but he acquiesced and told Blaise of his morning spent with Harry.

"So, let me get this straight; you and Harry fucked, he wondered if your relationship with him changed, and you held out and didn't tell him you loved him. Are you insane?! You had the perfect opportunity to express your feelings."

"I know I had the perfect opportunity, it's just that he doesn't feel the same and I would have just been hurting myself." Draco explained.

Blaise shook his head at his friend. "You know Potter wouldn't do that to anyone. He probably would have even tried a relationship with you, just so you wouldn't be hurt."

Draco just sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, with his head in his hands. He knew Blaise was right, but he didn't want a relationship with Harry when Harry didn't return his feelings and was only with him out of pity.

'_Gods, why does love have to be so fucking confusing?!' _Draco thought to himself, sullenly.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, in Gryffindor Tower, Harry was being confronted by his friends.

"Harry James Potter! Where have you been?! You were out all night and you didn't even leave a note telling us no to worry!" Hermione screeched.

Harry winced and was about to fumble with an excuse when Hermione gasped and zeroed her gaze toward his neck.

"And what is that on your neck?"

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion and asked, "What is what on my neck?"

While Hermione conjured a mirror to show Harry, Ron was chuckling and he clapped Harry on the back while saying, "It looks like a hickey, mate."

Harry gasped and grabbed the mirror. Now he remembered that Draco had lingered on his neck last night and he had been too far gone in pleasure to stop him. He also hadn't seen his reflection this morning because he and Draco were too busy having sex in the bathroom.

Harry sighed in disappointment at having been found out and Hermione asked, "Who were you with last night, Harry? Why have you been hiding a relationship from us?"

The small brunette beckoned his friends upstairs to his dorm for some privacy. Once they were settled, Harry's friends looked at him expectantly so Harry sighed again and started with, "First of all, I'm not in a relationship with anyone. I just like to have sex and the variety is exciting."

Hermione looked flabbergasted and exclaimed, "You just go around and have sex with random people?!"

Harry shrugged and said, "I'd love to be in a relationship with someone, but all of the guys who have sex with me don't express their interest. We just leave it at fuck and 'goodbye'."

It was not a secret to his friends that Harry was unashamedly gay. He had confessed to them earlier that year after he had refused to date Ginny once again and Ron had demanded an explanation. The temperamental redhead at first exploded and refused to accept that one of his best friends was gay. But, eventually he calmed and after a few choice words from Hermione, Ron accepted Harry with no problem.

Hermione shook her head sadly and Ron asked, "Well, who was last night's escapade?"

Harry sighed, knowing it would come to this eventually, and said reluctantly, "Draco Malfoy."

"No way! Malfoy's bent?!" Ron exclaimed with a large grin on his face.

Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes and Hermione reached over to slap the back of Ron's head. Ron cried out in protest but the other teens just ignored him.

"Last night was different, though. Draco was…well, to put it lightly, he was incredible." In the background, Ron was gagging and Hermione slapped him again. Harry ignored the redhead again and kept talking to Hermione.

"We didn't just fuck and say goodbye. We had sex and he stayed the night and we did it again this morning, twice. But, it wasn't just the sex that was different. I…I think I might have feelings for Draco. There was just something about him that…that I can't put into words, but there was something." Harry said, mostly to himself.

Hermione sighed a sad sigh and stood to embrace her friend, "I just hope you can figure this out, Harry. And whatever you decide to do, you'll have our support."

Ron nodded in the background and Harry smiled, glad to have such understanding and loyal friends.

* * *

About a week later, Harry and his friends were in the library trying to finish up an essay that was due the next period. Well, it was more like Hermione was scolding Harry and Ron for waiting to do it last minute and was making the two boys do everything themselves amidst much whining from said boys.

After Hermione had caved and said that she would help them, Harry put the finishing sentence on his and handed it over to Hermione for checking. A few minutes later, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and the small brunette turned to find Theodore Nott smiling down at him. The Slytherin gestured for Harry to follow and the brunette excused himself from the table. Nott led Harry to the back of the library where no one was studying so the two boys could talk privately.

Nott turned back to face Harry and looked around nervously before asking very quietly, "Could you help me with something, Potter?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Okay…so, I was talking to Blaise, and he said that you would be the best person to come to about this." Nott said, nervously wringing his hands together and not quite meeting Harry's gaze.

"Nott, I can't help you if I don't know what you are talking about." Harry said firmly.

Nott sighed, looked down, and mumbled, "I think I'm gay."

Harry chuckled and when Nott looked up questioningly he said, "So, you want to have sex with a boy to convince you of your sexuality."

Nott's eyes widened and he hurriedly shook his head. "No, I-I just want to kiss you…to see if I like it, you know. I'd rather wait on the sex part."

Harry nodded understandingly and gestured for Nott to go ahead. The Slytherin gulped audibly and approached Harry like the small brunette was a wild animal that would snap and attack him. Harry chuckled and said, "Nott, you need to relax. I won't bite and I won't think badly of you if you're a shit kisser. It's pretty much exactly like kissing a girl; I just don't have annoying boobs that get in the way."

Nott chuckled and visibly relaxed. He moved forward again, more confidently, and reached out to pull Harry closer. Nott cupped the back of his head and leaned forward so the two boy's lips touched softly.

Nott made a pleased sound and started to deepen the kiss. Harry, while he was responding, was trying also not to pull away in disgust. It wasn't that Nott was a bad kisser, it's just Harry could not stop thinking about Draco.

It had been like this ever since that one night a week ago. Whenever someone approached him with a proposition, Harry accepted every one of them and then regretted it as soon as they were finished. All he could think of was Draco and, though he tried not to, he couldn't help but compare every one of them to Draco.

Draco and Harry had gotten closer the past week, as well. They were becoming fast friends and were sometimes inseparable. They hadn't slept together again, yet, but Harry was hoping Draco would approach him sometime soon.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted, though, by Nott's tongue that had decided to come out and play. It was sliding along his bottom lip and Harry opened his mouth to let the muscle in. Harry's mind went back once more to when Draco had been kissing him. He remembered that he could barely stand because of the intensity of Draco's kiss and now he was pretty much just letting Nott lick his tonsils.

Sensing that Nott was getting a tad too enthusiastic, Harry started to show hesitation. Nott felt that so he pulled away immediately, panting. Harry pulled in a breath too and reached up to wipe away some saliva that was dribbling down his chin.

Harry looked up and smiled at Nott. The Slytherin smiled back and said, "Thanks, I think that answered my question."

Harry chuckled and said, "No problem."

The two boys walked together back to the front of the library. Harry started toward his friends but before he could get too far, Nott called him back. The brunette turned to see Nott right in front of him.

The other boy leaned forward and whispered his thanks again in his ear and pecked Harry on the cheek before turning and leaving the library. When Harry turned back to walk over to his friends he saw them looking at him and smirking. Harry blushed and was on his way to go and explain but he was stopped by a rough hand on his upper arm.

Harry's head whipped around to see a furious looking Draco before said boy dragged him out of the library.

* * *

Ron and Hermione watched as Harry and Nott emerged from the back of the library and snickered as Nott leant forward and kissed Harry on the cheek. When Harry turned to them, they smirked back making Harry blush.

But when Malfoy grabbed Harry roughly and started dragging him out of the library, their smiles left their faces. Ron was about to start after the two boys when Blaise Zabini popped up.

"Granger, Weasley, before you go berserk, please let me explain the situation to you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the Italian but complied and sat down, pulling Ron down with her.

"Let me start off with saying that Draco would never in a million years hurt Potter." Blaise said as he sat across from the pair of Gryffindors.

"How do you know?" Ron asked, angrily.

Blaise chuckled, "Draco loves him too much."

Ron's jaw dropped at that statement and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Now, please stop interrupting me or we'll never get to the end of this story. So, I was the one to set this little thing up because Draco's been being such a stubborn arse and not approaching Potter about his feelings. I went to Theo because I know he's been itching to have a go at Potter and I didn't happen to mention that he would be helping Potter get with Draco." Blaise said with a shrug.

"I told Theo to do his part at this time and I dragged Draco along, claiming I needed to study. It turns out we had perfect timing and our possessive blond just happened to see Theo whisper seductively in his love's ear and then peck him on the cheek. I am absolutely positive that Draco will not touch a hair on Potter's head…well, he might but it would be for a much different reason." Blaise finished with a wink.

Ron gagged at Blaise's innuendo and Hermione giggled. It seemed that Blaise had convinced the Gryffindors of their friend's safety…with a few interesting mental pictures along with it.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing, Draco!? Let go of me!" Harry yelled as he was dragged along the corridors.

Draco ignored him however and just kept pulling until the two boys reached an empty classroom. The blond pushed open the door and thrust Harry inside before stomping in, himself, and slamming the door shut behind him.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!!" Harry yelled at Draco while nursing his arm that was beginning to bruise.

Draco noticed the wince and his anger dissipated almost instantly. Now he was just pissed at himself for causing his love pain. The blond moved forward and grasped Harry's arm again, much gentler, so he could examine the bruise that was forming.

"Oh, god, Harry. I'm so sorry; I was just so pissed off. I didn't mean to hurt you." Draco said earnestly.

"It's fine, Draco. I just want to know why you were so angry." Harry said while Draco pulled out his wand. The blond waved it and a warm sensation tingled on Harry's arm. Harry smiled gently at the gesture and whispered his thanks.

"Gods, I feel so stupid now. I had no right to do that to you just because I was pissed at Nott." Draco mumbled, mostly to himself.

Harry reached out, cupped Draco's cheeks and made Draco look him in the eye. "Why did he piss you off? What did he do?"

Draco growled and said simply, "He kissed you."

Harry's eyebrow rose at that and he searched Draco's eyes questioningly. Draco sighed and reached up to place his hands on Harry's which were still resting on his cheeks. The blond laced their fingers together and brought their conjoined hands down.

"I can't stand it anymore, Harry. I just can't sit around and watch other guys have you. I've had to restrain myself all week from either claiming you publicly or harming those who dared to go near you. I want you for myself. What I'm trying to say, I guess, is will you be my boyfriend?" Draco concluded, with a hopeful expression on his face.

Harry stood there for a few seconds, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, before a grin split his face and he launched himself at the blond teen. Harry's arms went around Draco's neck and he buried his face under Draco's chin while muttering a string of affirmatives.

Draco laughed joyfully and nuzzled his face into Harry's soft hair, while holding tightly to the brunette around the waist. When Harry pulled his face out from Draco's neck, the small brunette leaned up and captured Draco's lips in a sweet kiss.

The contact shot sparks throughout Harry's body and sent shivers down his spine. '_This is what a kiss is supposed to feel like'_ Harry thought, as he recalled the unsatisfying kiss he had shared with Nott. After that, Harry stopped thinking and just felt; felt how right it was to be in Draco's arms.

The kiss lasted for a long while and when the two boys finally did part for air, they didn't bother to let go of each other. Harry smiled and pressed their foreheads together.

"I was so worried that the things I'm feeling for you wouldn't be reciprocated." Draco whispered.

"I was worried too. I was worried about the feelings that I developed for you in such a short amount of time. And just so you know, every guy that has had me this week…they were nothing compared to you." Harry responded.

Draco grinned smugly at that and Harry chuckled at the show of pride.

"I told you that you were the best I've ever had. All I could think about, when I was with someone else was you. But I was scared of the feelings. They were so strong, so fast and that scared me, I was sure that it wasn't normal."

Harry reached up again and the two boys' lips met sweetly once more. The brunette placed tiny kisses along Draco's lips, moved across his cheek and ended with his mouth panting hotly in Draco's ear.

"But, I think that deep down; I've always had feelings for you. I really don't think we would've fought like we did without something fueling us. I guess the saying is right."

"What saying?" Draco asked softly, also speaking directly into Harry's ear.

Harry chuckled quietly and replied, "That there is a fine line between love and hate."

Draco chuckled as well and made a sound of agreement. The blond leaned down and was about to claim his love's lips again but was interrupted by the bell signaling the end of class. Both boys were thankful for the free period but now, they only had five minutes to get to their next class.

Reluctantly, the boys exited the abandoned classroom and walked together back to the library. Hermione, Ron, and Blaise were all waiting for them, with the boys' heretofore forgotten bags.

"Thanks, guys." Harry said, gratefully as he approached his friends. Hermione just smiled as she handed over his bag and Ron made a face that looked more like a grimace than a smile. Harry just rolled his eyes at Ron, knowing the redhead was just as supportive as Hermione.

Unfortunately, the next period for the Gryffindors was Charms and the next period for the Slytherins was Transfigurations. So, Harry turned to Draco and pulled the blond into a sweet, chaste kiss. The brunette then murmured in Draco's ear and turned toward his friends.

They were both grinning now and Harry blushed as the three of them made their way down the corridor. Harry turned back before they rounded the corner and saw Draco still watching after him. He blushed again and waved slightly before the wall obscured his view of his boyfriend.

"So, Harry, tell me everything." Hermione demanded as soon as Harry turned back.

Harry blushed but obediently started on his tale with Hermione cooing and giggling in the appropriate places. Ron just walked along beside his friends, smiling at their antics.

'_It's not quite anatomically correct, but my two best friends are such girls.'_ Ron thought with a grin, as the other two teens suddenly burst into girlish squeals. The redhead then looked over and saw the happiness radiating off of Harry in waves and added, _'But, I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

* * *

"So, I take it everything went well." Blaise said with a grin as he watched Draco wave back to Harry with a soft smile on his face.

"It asked him to be my boyfriend and he said yes. That's all you need to know, Blaise." Draco shot back. He couldn't be angry at his friend right now, though, for nagging him; Draco was too happy to be in a bad mood.

"Fine, if you're not going to tell me what happened, are you going to tell me what Potter said to you?" Blaise asked, pleadingly.

"He just asked me to meet him in the Entrance Hall before dinner." Draco replied as the two Slytherins started toward the Transfiguration classroom.

"Have you told him that you love him yet?"

Draco sighed and shook his head, "It's too early for that. I'm not going to ruin this before it even starts. I'll just wait until he tells me himself."

Blaise sighed in pity for his friend but told him to look on the bright side, "At least he likes you enough to date you. You'll just have to be the perfect boyfriend and he won't be able to resist loving you."

Draco chuckled and agreed with his friend. Right now, though, the only thing he wished for was their class to be over so he could see his Harry.

* * *

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Harry was up and walking toward the door before anyone else. He ignored the chuckle from Hermione about his eagerness and continued on his way.

Harry knew he was being eager but he could really care less, he just wanted to see his boyfriend. A happy grin broke out across his face at the thought of that word. He had wanted to be in a serious relationship for a while but the guys that he slept with were either trying figure out their sexuality or trying to blow off some steam with no interest in commitment.

At first the casual sex was just a way to relax as well but soon it turned into a quest to find himself a good boyfriend. It wasn't the brightest plan, Harry knew, and he was bound to get hurt. He figured, however, that if he was to be in a stable relationship, the physical aspect of the relationship had to be covered. Harry is an insatiable teen and he needed his companion to be able to keep up with him.

It seemed that his plan had worked however impossible it seemed. Draco was just as insatiable as himself; he's attractive, funny, but Harry can also have serious, deep conversations with him. Harry was confident that this was a man he could fall in love with.

Coming out of his deep thoughts, Harry realized he was already in the Entrance Hall and the brunette spotted Draco next to the Great Hall doors. Harry grinned widely at the sight of Draco waiting impatiently for him. It was also very nice to see Draco's impatient expression soften into a happy grin at the sight of Harry.

Harry smiled back and hurried over to the blond. Draco opened his arms in invitation and Harry barreled straight into his chest. At the unusual sight, students stopped to stare, open-mouthed, in surprise at the two enemies embracing. It was true that for the past week the two had been civil, but there had been no public displays of affection.

The onlookers were even more surprised when Harry extracted his head from under Draco's chin and leaned up to claim the other boy's lips. The two teens were so absorbed in each other they didn't notice the growing crowd and they didn't notice when Ron, Hermione, and Blaise came to the rescue and managed to disperse the crowd without the notification of the teachers.

They did, however, notice when Hermione whistled loudly right next to them. When Harry saw his friends watching them, he blushed, but Draco glared and wrapped his arms more possessively around his boyfriend.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Draco asked, angrily.

Hermione huffed and said, matter-of-factly, "The only thing we did was save you from getting a detention for excessive public displays of affection. You were acquiring a crowd and we figured that when you stopped sucking each other's face off, you wouldn't enjoy having spectators."

Harry blushed an even deeper shade of crimson and said, quietly, "So, basically, we just ousted ourselves to the whole school."

"They would have all found out eventually." Draco said, trying to comfort the small brunette.

"I guess, but I would rather they had found out a different way." Harry said with a shrug.

Ron rolled his eyes and Blaise chuckled and said, "You were the ones doing the snogging. Nobody was forcing you and you could have waited a little while until everyone was in the Great Hall."

"That was one option but Harry's lips are just so intoxicating." Draco replied to Blaise, while looking down at his gorgeous boyfriend. Harry blushed again but leant up and Draco fed from his lips again.

In the background, Ron was making exaggerated gagging noises, so Hermione slapped him in the back of the head and then, once again, broke up the two lovebirds.

"If you two cannot restrain from doing that, then go up to the dorms and continue. Otherwise, I'm going to have to get a teacher to break you up." Hermione threatened.

Draco grinned wolfishly and said, "Why, Hermione, that sounds like a perfect plan."

The blond then picked Harry up bridal style, ignoring Harry's squeak of protest, and proceeded toward the stairs that headed up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Draco, what the hell? I can walk by myself." Harry said as he squirmed to get down.

"Hush, baby. You're ruining my dramatic exit. Once, we're out of sight I'll put you down, alright?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear as he started up the stairs. Harry rolled his eyes but acquiesced and stopped struggling.

"Besides, don't you like it when I hold you?" Draco asked.

"Well, it is nice. But, nobody has ever held me like this before and aren't I heavy?" Harry asked worriedly.

Draco scoffed, "Are you kidding? You're a tiny little thing. I could carry you all over the castle and not even break a sweat."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, he didn't think he was that skinny. Draco leaned forward though and nuzzled the brunette's ear.

"But, I love your body, no matter how skinny you are. I think you are the most beautiful creature on this planet."

Harry blushed crimson to the roots of his hair and asked, "Really?"

"Really." Draco assured and then the blond leant down and captured Harry's soft, red lips in his. By now, Draco had stopped walking so he could focus on the boy in his arms. They were currently on the second floor and were gratefully alone as everyone else was at dinner.

After the kiss, Draco softly said, "I just can't get enough of you."

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms more tightly around Draco's neck and nuzzled into the blonde's shoulder.

"It feels like you're getting comfortable. Do you still want me to put you down?" Draco asked, amused.

Harry shook his head and Draco laughed. The blond then was struck with an idea and he started walking again, with his destination in mind. Draco was walking toward the room that had started everything.

**A/N: So this was just supposed to be a two-shot, but when I wrote this chapter it turned out to be longer than I wanted. So, I ended it here and did another chapter. And don't worry next chapter with have lots of Drarry goodness. ;)**

**love and hugs**


End file.
